Brackets and straps are typically used to secure cables to ladder racks for short circuit protection or general fastening. A common problem occurs when the cables attached to ladder racks expand or contract. The cables move and as a result the connection between the cables and the ladder rack is often broken or damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the connection of the cables to the ladder racks to allow the cables to expand and contract thereby reducing the forces that build within the cables and eliminating damage to the cables and the ladder rack.